Our Paradise
by Miss Ruby
Summary: Set into the past lives of Serenity and Endymion, and their tragic love story. This is a Alternate Universe and the characters are OOC. Please enjoy! Serenity x Endymion


Disclaimer: This story belong to me! The characters on the other hand do not, sadly TT. The characters are from Sailor Moon and this story is a Alternate Universe, meaning...IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SAILOR MOON THE SERIES! So when you review me, please don't correct me. This story was originally made with fictional characters, BUT doesn't have a General section, so I had to think of an Anime uber quick and decided on Sailor Moon, one of the best animes in my opinion. So please enjoy! I worked hard on it.

" Our Paradise ", By Miss Ruby

As I walk to the battle ahead, the dust covers my face, the stars in the sky light up the path to the land filled with bloodshed.I feel the skin on my body glitter by the moonlight. As my eyes lay straight on the path, thoughts of you fill my mind. My armor lays heavy on my chest, my sword at my hip is clicking on the back of my calve. This is going to be my last battle, this is going to be one of my last moments of my life, this battle is for you, Endymion.

Your life was taken by your own people, my enemy, because you tried to stop the war between the Millenniums and the Earth, to try protect me and my kingdom. You were a fool to try and stop them. You thought you could stop a war that had been fought for decades, before our time of birth, all for me. I should have known to stay away from you. You were a captain of my enemy's armies, a prince of Earth, a nephew to a king, and yet, ... I still couldn't stop wanting to be with you. If it wasn't for me, you would still be alive. If you have never met me, seen my face, you could still be among the living world.

I still remember that morning we met, it was both a blessed day and a horror. A day I shouldn't have met you, a day that you should've taken my life, not give it back.I remember running through the forest's trees, trying out run my foes' horses. Eventually I escaped them by hiding in the apex of the tree. I recall laughing at the fools when they rode their horses past me, without a thought of me being in the tree above them, watching their every move. I can still picture them running after someone is no longer in front of their grasp, it makes me smirk in triumph.

Then I finally jumped out of the tree, to my surprise, my foes aren't all fools. There, right in front of me, was you, still up on your horse, staring at me, with look of entertainment and admiration, towards my sneaky, yet intelligent ways of hiding from my enemies perhaps. I was about to unsheath my sword at my hip, then you stopped me by saying...

" Don't be frightened, I'm not out to go after your life. "

" I'm not afraid, you should be the one who's frightened. " , I remember replying

to you with a frown of distaste.

Then I heard you laugh towards me, as if it was a jest. I felt ridiculed, but at the same time, I felt my heart racing at his voice. I knew very well of him, he and his soldiers have been following me for quite some time.

" So, you have finally caught up with me , Captain Endymion, took you quite awhile hasn't it? If you are not here to kill or attack me, then what do you want? " , I said as I crossed my arms over my chest to try to stop my heart pounding.

" Your name actually." He told me with a smile on his face.

" You mean to tell me that you have been following me around for the past few weeks to get my name? " I said to him in disbelief.

" In all honesty, I was ordered to capture you, but after this adventurous chase, I have grown quite fond of you and your sneeky ways of escape. I would like to know your name. "

" What makes you think you have earned my name?"

" And what makes you think I haven't? " He said to me as his eyebrow raised.

" I propose a duel then. If you win you earn my name, but if I win, you and those fools you call soldiers have to leave me at peace, or I shall take away your lives if I ever see you again. Understood? " I announced as I place my hand on the handle of my sword.

" I don't usually fight women, but you have yourself an agreement. " He agreed as he mounted off his horse.

" Good. Then let's begin!" I exclaimed as I unsheathed my sword and ran towards you, ready to attack.

I jumped in front of him when I was close enough to him, and brought my sword down over his head, but it was blocked by his sword, and he then smirked at me, causing my blood to boil with rage. I jumped back, while dodging his attacks towards me. I landed at my feet, and ran back at him, to make it look as if I was about to make another fatal attack to him, I instead squatted low in front of him and kicked him in the shin while he was about to block my sword by my fake attack.

" That was a sneaky move, " He said as he limped back to dodge my sword that I kept swinging at him. I swung my sword at his neck, but he then blocked with his sword," but not good enough."

At his words, my eyes widened, causing me to hesitate in my movements, which blindingly gave him the opportunity to push me to the ground and kick my sword out of my hand. He put the tip of his blade to my neck and announced that he won the duel. I saw him replace the sword from his hand to his sheath, and offer me his hand to help me off the ground.

" That was a good match. You did well. " He said to me with a smile, still extending his hand to me.

I sat up and looked at his hand, wondering if I should take it or not, then I remembered that he is my enemy, not my companion. I gave him a glare and smacked his hand aside.

" I don't need your pity. " I stood up with my back to him and brushed the leaves off of me and walked over to my sword and picked it up.

" I believe you owe me your name. " Endymion said to me with a smile.

" It's Serenity. " I told him as I put my sword back in it's sheath.

" You have a beautiful name, Serenity."

I still swear to this day that I blushed when I heard those words. I remember turning around to look at him. I remember that his hair was blowing with the wind, and the leaves were riding with the wind. Time stopped in my mind as we stood staring at eachother. I cannot describe how I felt, but I knew that I had to end it before things got out of hand.

" Don't get soft on me Captain. Remember, we are still enemies." I remember telling him as I started to walk away.

" What if I don't want us to be? "

I stopped again, forcing myself not to look at him again, to not look in his eyes. I couldn't stop my heart from pounding, and I hated and loved that feeling at the same time.

" We can't make that decision can we? " I told him calmly and continued to walk away, ignoring the feeling in my heart.

I should've left you be from the day forward, but instead, I couldn't stop myself from watching you from afar. I always right behind you, being your shadow.

Eventually you caught me, but instead of taking my life, yousmiled at me and helped me on your horse to take me to my camp. I could never figure out why you hadn't killed me that day, but after some time, I eventually found his reason. He informed me that he could never take a life of a woman who had done nothing wrong, but protect her people from his king's reign. He enlightened me by saying he didn't agree with his uncle's terms and laws anymore than I did. That's when I knew that I fell in love with him, I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop, but nor did I want it to. If only I knew what would have happened to him when I did.

Soon after that, me and Endymion secretly encountered each other. After many weeks of our encounters at nightfall, we had our last meeting the night before that dreadful day of his demise. Endymion and myself had a conversation that night, about his soldiers and uncle. He told me that he was going to resign his position of being the captain of his king's soldiers. He told me that he couldn't perform the tasks of killing innocence anymore. I was overjoyed at his decision. It was as if my dreams and thoughts had finally come true!

He told me to wait for him the next evening, before the sun down for the night. I agreed to wait the next day and watched him leave me again to his camp. If I only stopped that time, if only I knew that would be the last time I saw me and him being together, maybe he would still be here with me.

I waited for the next day just as he asked. I waited for his return til the sun almost disappeared. I was starting to get anxious. Then I decided to head for his campsite, but being cautious, just in case those soldiers were around.

When I was almost near his campsite, the smell of burning wood and bush caught my nose, and gave me the feeling of concern towards Endymion. I hurried my pace, trying to ignore the tearing and scratching of the vines and thorns in the forest.

I came to a halt to see the burning of the campsite and to see my dear Endymion on the ground, unconscious, covered in dirt and rocks. I went to him, hoping that he was alright. I kneeled down to him and put his head in my lap, calling his name.

"Endymion! Wake up! I know you can hear me, open your eyes! Please!" I exclaimed to him, begging him to awake, to be alive. I kept praying to God that would open his eyes to look at me again, but he never woke up.

I stopped my pace, and looked up at the night's sky, breathing in a sigh to try to stop myself from shedding tears again.

" I will not cry anymore. " I kept whispering to myself. I wiped away whatever tears that escaped my eyes, and kept walking to the other soldiers' campsite.

My enemy took you away from me, your blood still stains my hands. Your life was taken away and I will lose my very own life to get your revenge.

I stop in front of the enemy's camp. I feel my eyes blaze with the fire of hatred and sorrow to defeat those who took your life. After this battle, I will come to you in either Heaven or Hell's gates. PLease wait for me. I take my sword away from it's sheath and I let out my warrior cry and run towards my foes' armies.

' Til next time I see you, please wait for me in paradise and maybe we can be reborn and live a happier life. My dear Endymion.


End file.
